Four Words
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Could four word be the words to tear them apart forever? r could four words bring them closer together. Maybe Both. Please review. Oneshot


'_**If I had to choose between breathing or loving you, I would use my last breath to say I love you' **_

_These are the words that have been running through the Divas head ever since she ended things with her Boyfriend. Her name is Mickie James… and her ex boyfriend was none other than the legend killer himself, Randy Orton. She thought he would change, he was so sweet and caring when he was around her and he always made her feel wanted and safe. So why is she here crying her eyes out? Simple… He hurt her. Everyone said it would happen but she didn't believe them. She was blinded by love. He was the first man she ever truly felt a connection to, and now all of that was gone. All because of one mistake he made, one misake that could of changed both o their lives… Forever._

_Flashback_

"_Mickie…." Randy trailed off as he held Mickies hand in his… "I need to tell you something"_

_Mickie smiled looking at the love of her life "What is it?"_

_Randy didn't want to hurt her, he made one mistaje and he's going to live with it or the rest of his life, whether him and Mickie stay together. But he had to say those four words, the words that would decide his and her future. _

"_I..I cheated on you" He studdered. He looked away, he was disgused in himself, he used to do this before until he met Mickie. Mickie changed his life. _

"_Are… Are you serious? Are you Joking?" She asked pulling her hands from his. _

_As much as he wanted to say 'Yes' He couldn't… He couldn't lie to her again. "No… No Mickie im sorry… I really am.. I don't want to loose you" Randy said as the tears stung his eyes. _

_Mickie let the tears sting her eyes… "With who?" she whispered. _

"_This girl…" he sighed but was cut off. _

"_JUST TELL ME WHO!!!!" She yelled through her tears. _

"_Michelle" he sighed as the tears flowed down his face._

_Randy had lost her because of his own selfishness. He missed her… He was inlove with Mickie Lauree James and would give his life for her if he had to. He had to do something about this… He needed her with him, he needed to see her smile, her eyes, He just wanted her back. The Woman he lost, the woman who was truly his first love. He thought back to the night of when he got with Michelle. He was Drunk off his face because him and Mickie ad gotten into a HUGE argument. He went down to the bar to get a drink. He wasn't planning on getting completely drunk. Just drunk enough to forget everything for a while. It was a un meaningful argument that they got into, but it still hurt both of them. _

_After remembering EVERY detail, Randy grabbed his phone and scrolled down to M… Then he clicked the green button when he reached Mickie. He took a deep breath and listened to the phone ring. _

"_Hello?" Mickie said sniffling as she answered the phone. There was no answer… She waited a few seconds before asking again "Hello?" She heard a sigh on the other end and instantly knew who it was "Randy?" she whispered. _

"_Mick" he said while wiping his tears away. _

"_I h-Have to go" Mickie whispered hanigng up the phone. It hurt to talk to him. It hurt her so much. _

_Randy knew what he had to do… He ran to Mickies house. He knew if he ran he would get there faster because of traffic. 20 minutes later he arrived at the house he hadn't been at in 4 months. He took a deep breath and knoked on the door. _

_Mickie answered the door and froze when she saw that 6'4 tanned and tonned man standing infront of her. 'What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to see you Mick… I miss you, I miss everything about you… I need you Mickie… I need you in my life. He grabbed Mickies hand and placed it on his heart. Mickie could feel his heart beating fast, just as fast as hers was.. "You are the only one that has ever made my hear beat like this, You are the only woman I have ever loved… I love you Mickie Lauree James… I love you more than life itself… I know I hurt you… and im so sorry for it…" Randy said tears escaping his eyes. He saw the tears coming from Mickies eyes and he gently kissed each of them away before finally kissing her lips. Mickie Kissed Randy back… She had missed this… She had missed him… Everything about him made her miss him. The kiss was salty from there tears but they didn't care… They loved each other and that's all that matters… Until Mickie pulled away from their kiss and shook her head "I cant… I cant get hurt from you again Randy… It hurts" she stepped away from him. Randy felt like is heart had been broken all over again. _

"_I will never hut ou again Mickie… I promise… Please" He said stepping closer to her. Mickie touched Randys cheek and smiled a soft smile… "I know… But how can I trust you again Randy?"_

"_You have to trust that I love you Mickie…" He said kissing her._

"_I Lve you so much Randy… I really do…" _

Randy had just remembered everything that had happened between him and Mickie. He took her to the beach. It has been a year since they started dating again and Randy has kep to his promise. Mickie is the only woman he's with. He realized he couldn't loose her. He loves her SOO much… But he had four words to say to her… Four words that will change their lives forever…

"Mickie…" He said grabbing her hand.

Mickie thought this was going to be a repeat of what happened a year ago "Yeah?" She swallowed hard.

"I love you so much…" He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his poket… "Mickie Lauree James…" He started "Will you marry me"

Those four words brought tears to Mickies eyes as she nodded and let him put the ring on his finger. "YES!" She kissed him wih all the passion she had. It was the most perfect kiss… The waves crashing behind them… the way he held her… But most importantly… It was because they are with each other… And they coudnt wait to start a new beginning.


End file.
